


Two

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary and Avocato have a great family, Avocato’s son, Little Cato, and he and Gary’s daughter, Amber.However, their family is about to get even bigger...





	Two

Avocato opened his eyes drowsily.  
He yawned and stretched as he sat up from bed.  
By pure instinct, he turned to his right, expecting his mate to be asleep there...

...but he wasn’t..?

Avocato looked around in confusion, ‘I’m... ALWAYS the first one up....” 

The sudden sound of nearby coughing snapped him out of it, it sounded familiar...

‘Baby..!’

He jumped out of bed and rushed for the bathroom, finding the door is partly open, The Ventrexian peeked inside, seeing his mate clinging onto the rim of the toilet.

Avocato went to the other’s side, carefully reaching up and rubbing his back gently. “Baby... Why didn’t you wake me up and say you were sick..?”

Gary coughed before responding with a raspy voice, “I had to rush in here about ten minutes ago... I haven’t left since cause-“ he gets cut off by the bile rising up his throat, resulting in him vomiting again into the toilet.

Avocato sighed, continuing to rub the human’s back gently, waiting for this to pass...

After a minute, Gary finally seemed to finish. He whimpered softly from the unpleasant experience, a shaking mess...

“Is that it Baby..?” Gary nods weakly, Avocato took a bit of toilet paper and wiped off the remaining bile from Gary’s mouth. “It’s alright Baby... I’ll take you back to bed... and I’ll take care of you, like always.” Gary showed a hint of a smile, trying to mask the faint return of his nausea.

Avocato gently lifted the human up and carried him out of the bathroom and back to their bed. As he was being carried, Gary nestled into the Ventrexian’s chest, sighing.

Avocato set the boy on the bed gently, “Okay Baby... you just stay in bed today...” Gary sighed, Avocato reached for the human’s head. He gets a bit of a shock. “Huh... your... not warm Baby...?”

The Ventrexian didn’t know what to think now... “Baby... Maybe, I should get H.U.E to check you out..? I mean it COULD just be a stomach bug, but you know me... I just want to make sure.” Gary sighed softly, before nodding.

“Okay Baby... I’ll ask him if he can, Okay..?” Avocato said gently stroking the human’s hair, before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Gary smiles softly, before Avocato walked off.

————————

The two had been waiting in the medbay for a half an hour now, Gary was laid back on the table with his Ventrexian partner by his side.

Gary suddenly lurched forwards, Avocato knew that he was about to have another wave and quickly pulled the bin towards his ailing partner, who snatched it from him and immediately threw up into it.

Avocato just rubbed his back and shushed him, “It’s alright Babe... let it out...” Gary just continued to puke into the bin.

“Aᴠᴏᴄᴀᴛᴏ?”

H.U.E’s voice interrupted, “Well..? What’s wrong with him..?” Gary didn’t move from his position, but he was indeed listening.

“Tʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ. Eᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪs ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ.”

Avocato looks at the ceiling in confusion (and slight anger). “H- H.U.E what the hell do you mean ‘he’s fine’?! Does he look ‘Fine’ to you?!”

“Aᴠᴏᴄᴀᴛᴏ... ᴅᴏ I ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴍɪɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏғ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ʟᴀsᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ..? Hᴏᴡ Gᴀʀʏ ᴡᴀs ᴡɪᴛʜ ’ʜᴇʀ’..?”

Avocato froze as realization hit him like a brick. “Y- You mean-?! he’s..?!” Gary looked up in disbelief.  
“Yᴇs... ᴄᴏɴɢʀᴀᴛᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴs ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴡᴏ...” Gary and Avocato looked at each other simultaneously in disbelief...

...before smiling uncontrollably...

“Oh GareBear..! We’re gonna be having another one..!” He said wrapping his arms around his partner. “Y-Yeah....!” He said with tears in his eyes.

“Nᴏᴛ ’ᴏɴᴇ’... ᴛᴡᴏ.”

They both shot more surprised looks at the ceiling.  
“We’re... we’re having ‘TWINS’ H.U.E?!”

“Yᴇs... ᴄᴏɴɢʀᴀᴛᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴs.”

Avocato chuckled before wrapping his arms around the human, “Oh GareBear..! This is great..!” Gary smiled, “Yeah... we’re pregnant again. Heheh..” Gary said with a nervous chuckle.

Avocato smiled warmly before resting his paws on the human’s stomach. Gary put his hand over the other’s, smiling.

“Wait til the kids hear...”


End file.
